


Oh, The Things I Do For You

by inmylife



Series: mall au [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Mischief, Pranking, References to James Bond, based on a tweet, jeno is WHIPPT, jeno's internal monologue, juna cameos once again, soft boys in love, too many people are named jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: shenanigans ft. jeno loving his boyfriend





	Oh, The Things I Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> me, giving juna an actual real role in the fic: "well idk im just going to tag her cameo in the additionals"
> 
> as always thanks to kira for sending me the tweet in the first place

Jeno, by now, is used to the pranks. The pranks were, after all, responsible for Park Jihoon going viral ("it's for a publicity competition. Insun imo asked us. Can you wink into the camera for us?"), Donghyuck getting banned from the Apple store ("it's not pronounced yeezy, it's pronounced Y Y X Y!" "But Sooyoung noona -"), and Xuanyi and Meiqi getting together ("I mean everyone already thinks you're dating anyway."). Jeno's stupid friends pranking everyone is just part of working at the Hallyu Mall.

 

It's just, he's never been asked to be part of the pranking before.

 

"Wait, Jaemin. Slow down. What are you asking me to do?"

 

"Oh, oh, okay. Sorry." Jeno's boyfriend laughs - Jaemin is too cute oh my _God_ , thinks Jeno - before continuing. "Jisung - not Park Jisung, Han Jisung - saw this thing on Twitter about how, like, the government only allows Auntie Anne's pretzel stores to be built in malls and airports because they're afraid of its power or something. And we thought it would be a good idea to convince Eric that that's true."

 

"Also rest stops," Jeno adds under his breath.

 

"What?"

 

"They also have them in rest stops. Like, on highways."

 

"Oh. Well… it's going to take a lot of people to act shady whenever it's brought up so that Eric believes it. You in?"

 

Jeno grins. "Of course."

 

-

 

Jeno is there for Stage One of the plan - he's visiting Jaemin at the pretzel store. Jaemin's boss gives him a free pretzel because she says he's her favorite child despite not actually working there. Then she goes to yell at the two older boys who work there, because "Changmin, Bin's hat is a health code violation and it also looks stupid, don't make me come back there". Jeno munches on his cinnamon sugar pretzel and waits for chaos to unfold.

 

"Say, Eric," starts Jaemin, already sounding shady, but he has this little sincere smile on his face and Jeno can feel his heart starting to race. "Do you know what I saw in Juna noona's management files the other day?"

 

-

 

Of course Jisung - not Han Jisung, Park Jisung - and Donghyuck are entirely masterminding the plan. It's because of these two that Chenle drags Jeno into the Gap two days later.

 

"Hyunjin noona! Yerim noona! Hi!" Chenle grins. He looks cute, but Jeno knows Chenle is actually a child of chaos.

 

Yerim smiles. It spreads across her face in a way that brings to Jeno's mind the word _motherly_. "What is it, Lele-yah?"

 

"Jeno hyung has a message to deliver!"

 

That little shit. Jeno smacks him. Hyunjin and Yerim look at Jeno expectantly.

 

"Donghyuck wants your help with a prank."

 

"What do I get out of it," asks Hyunjin, devilish.

 

"Pretzels?" guesses Jeno.

 

Hyunjin nods. Satisfied, she tells him, "I'm in."

 

-

 

It makes movie night a little interesting. It's at Chenle's house, it alternates between his and Guanlin's now, Jeno doesn't know how he knows not one but two rich Chinese children but he doesn't question it. They can't talk about it because Haknyeon and Sunwoo are there and Haknyeon is best friends with Eric and also just can't keep a secret for his life, but Hyunjin keeps grinning and Sookyung is smirking because she knows something's going on and Jisung - not Han Jisung, not Yoon Jisung, Park Jisung - is filling Chengcheng and Justin in on the plan in his shaky Chinese (occasionally with assistance from Chenle) because apparently they're quite the mischievous children themselves.

 

Jeno just focuses on the movie and on massaging the lower part of Jaemin's back where he'd had surgery last year. They're watching Across the Universe. It's a good movie. Soeun cries because she's emotional and always gets invested in these kinds of things. Hyojung pats her hair and feeds her Oreos. There's way too many people packed into Chenle's admittedly huge basement, even though Somi, Guanlin, and Hyejoo's school has prom tonight so there are people missing, and the movie is up too loud and there's chaos but it's okay because Jeno and Jaemin are together and Jaemin is smiling at Jeno in that one way that makes his heart flutter the most.

 

-

 

Yerim, apparently, knows how to forge documents, so Jisung - not Park Jisung, Han Jisung - has charged her with faking a government memo addressed to the Auntie Anne's. Jeno doesn't know, he doesn't want to know, he's just doing this for Jaemin. And Jaemin _only,_ mind, Chenle and those other weirdos don't mean anything to him whatsoever.

 

Jeno has been charged with getting the papers from Yerim's dorm. The Yonggisul campus is huge, and Jeno doesn't know why it's his job to get the papers even though Donghyuck's dorm is closer and he's far more involved in the prank than Jeno is. Oh well. Jeno won't complain.

 

Yerim rooms with a girl named Eunji. Yerim pulls Jeno into the room to wait while she finds the papers, or prints them, or something, and Jeno tries not to step on a yoga mat or on Eunji, who is currently using it.

 

Upperclassmen are weird, he thinks, as Eunji twists herself into some weird spider pose and Yerim starts complaining about how hard it was to find the Department of Homeland Security logo online. Why pretzels are a matter of homeland security, Jeno doesn't know, but he supposes it makes more sense than other departments Yerim could have found on the internet.

 

"Tell Jisung he owes me one. Not Yoon Jisung oppa, not Park Jisung, Han Jisung. Although Park Jisung owes me too," Yerim instructs him as she all but pushes him out the door.

 

"Yes, noona," Jeno nods obediently. Then he gets out of there as quickly as he can because he saw some questionable objects hastily shoved under Eunji's bed and he does _not_ want to be in that room when Yerim and Eunji start making out. Or worse.

 

Jeno shoves the papers into his messenger bag as soon as he gets out of Yerim's dorm. It's raining. His glasses are going to get all messed up again. Jeno sighs and runs back to his own dorm.

 

It's worth it, though, because Jaemin is waiting for him, and takes Jeno's glasses off with a smile. "My James Bond," he says fondly.

 

"I'm not living out your Bond girl fantasies, Na Jaemin," Jeno warns.

 

"Oh, but you look so dashing in those glasses."

 

"Fuck you - no, Nana, stop trying to make me blush."

 

-

 

Jeno is hanging out at the pretzel shop again when Eric "accidentally" finds Yerim's fakes, mostly because Yoohyeon is a wonderful and kind boss and knows Jeno hates his job and also slightly because Justice caters to 12 year old girls so Jeno essentially does inventory or gets called out for the rare boy whose parents don't care about gender roles (those are the only times Jeno genuinely enjoys his job). There is no inventory to be done, so Yoohyeon had let him off with a smile and let Kriesha give Jeno pretzel money because they all know that's where he's going anyway.

 

Eric shouts "Oh my god", a la Samuel at the nail salon, when he finds the papers Jisung had "hidden" in a cabinet. "I - Jaemin - Jisung - you were right!" Jaemin presses his lips together to bite back a smile, and Jeno thinks he is actually going to _die_ because Na Jaemin, seriously.

 

"What did you find?" asks Hyunjin, appearing out of nowhere. She reaches over Jeno to steal some pretzel sticks - apparently she's entitled to those, now, but at least they're coming out of Eric's paycheck - and Jeno has to blow some of her long hair out of his face as she does.

 

"So remember how I told you what Jisung - not Jisung from Allegro, this Jisung -" Eric points. "- told me about this thing he'd heard about how we're only allowed in malls because the government is afraid of our power?"

 

Jeno commends Hyunjin for her straight face, because he's certainly having a hard time with his own right now.

 

"Yes, Eric," Hyunjin says.

 

"Well - I just found these in Juna noona's cabinet -" Eric shoves the papers into Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin looks appropriately surprised.

 

Chenle looks like he's about to start laughing, so Jeno grabs him by the wrist and tugs Jaemin gently with his other hand and says, "Chenle was going to buy us something at Teavana, remember?" Chenle starts sputtering, and Jeno gives him a look. " _Remember_ , Chenle?"

 

"Yes," Chenle squeaks, because Jeno can be very intimidating when he wants to.

 

-

 

They accidentally get half price on their Teavana because Jungwoo is spacing out, as usual (mostly because his crush from Pacsun walked in while Jaemin was halfway through ordering), and they're about to head over to Yogibo where Chenle works to hang around on the beanbags and annoy Zhou Rui when a very cute boy walks in.

 

Jeno and Jaemin exchange a very panicked look, along the lines of, _are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

 

"His name is Renjun," Chenle sighs. "He moved here last week. From Jilin. His Korean is really good and I'm jealous. I told him to apply for a job in Teavana because Jungwoo hyung and Hyelin noona won't scare him away. Yes he's single but I don't want you two conquesting him because when it's just the two of you you're already gross enough. Have I answered all your questions?"

 

"Do you know his number?" asks Jaemin absently. Renjun notices they're staring so Jeno subtly wraps an arm around Jaemin's waist and walks him across the hallway into Yogibo, where Mark is napping.

 

Chenle throws his hands up in the air. "Oh, for the love of -"

 

-

 

"Juna noona and Younghoon hyung found out about the prank today," Jaemin mumbles into Jeno's shoulder. They're spooning. Jeno really, _really_ loves the feeling of Jaemin's body around his. "Noona thought it was really funny. Hyung told us not to tell Changmin hyung because Changmin hyung can't keep secrets."

 

"Changmin hyung regularly wears a deerstalker hat to work," Jeno notes. "I don't know why you would tell him in the first place."

 

"Point." Jaemin laughs. Jeno feels the air come out against his neck. It makes him shiver but he smiles anyway.

 

-

 

Now that Juna is in on the plan - and really, Jeno always knew that Juna was a fun mom, even though her coworkers exasperate her - things have the opportunity to get a lot more interesting. Mostly because Juna knows all the really shady places to hide stuff, and Younghoon can guide Eric to finding them. However, Younghoon has said himself that his own part in the plan was keeping Changmin oblivious at all costs. If Changmin got wind of a conspiracy theory, Younghoon said, there would be no stopping him.

 

Jaemin and Juna come in early one day, about half an hour before anyone else is even supposed to show up. Juna has a set of keys, and it feels surreal to Jaemin and Jeno (who had been dragged along for this, god knows why) to actually see someone else unlock the door and turn on the lights and do everything else they'd never seen done before.

 

"Liminal spaces," whispers Jaemin to Jeno. Jeno laughs, but it's an awkward laugh, mostly because Jaemin is right - it's scary and unsettling. He reaches over and takes Jaemin's hand.

 

Juna slips another one of Yerim's envelopes (fetched by Donghyuck this time, it should be noted) between the two lemonade machines.

 

"These are some really dumb hiding places," Jaemin comments.

 

"Otherwise Eric would never find them," Jeno responds.

 

"This is why you're the smart one."

 

"Wait."

 

Jeno freezes. Jaemin didn't say that. Juna definitely didn't say that. Jeno doesn't think he said that. So who did?

 

The three of them turn, almost comically in sync, around, to see none other that -

 

"Eric! Hi!" says Juna, before all three of them dissolve into laughter.

 

Really. The situation is just so hilarious. Of course Eric just has to walk in on them, of fucking course, but what is he even doing here, but of course none of them are going to ask because they're too busy giggling.

 

"So there's no conspiracy theory," says Eric. He sounds almost disappointed.

 

"Listen, before you get mad at me, it was Jisung's idea," says Jaemin. "Not Park Jisung. Han Jisung."

 

Eric frowns and storms away.

 

"Oh my god," whispers Jeno to Jaemin.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really really agonized over whether to make this nomin or nominren i hope my lil compromise in the teavana was ok w u all
> 
> guess who's jungwoo's crush from pacsun
> 
> i applied for a job at justice yesterday so thats why jeno works there im sorry jeno
> 
> banged most of this out in a day so if its crap i mean... u know who 2 blame
> 
> im on tumblr at zhengkis and on twitter at missyehana


End file.
